A brake system of the general type mentioned above is known from DE 10 2009 024 034 A1. In the known brake system, the piston coupled to the brake pedal is guided in a further hydraulic piston of larger diameter which is referred to as the retaining piston. Rod-shaped force transmitting elements associated with the dividing piston devices bear against the retaining piston, which delimits a hydraulic retaining chamber which radially encompasses the retaining piston in a housing. The complex structure of the actuating arrangement described, and the considerable axial space requirement associated therewith, are regarded as disadvantageous.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to propose a simplification of the actuating arrangement which makes possible a shortening of the axial space requirement thereof.
This object is achieved according to the invention by a brake system as described herein.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are apparent from the following description with reference to a FIGURE.